deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Battlefan237/Luke Valentine vs. Jack The Ripper (JJBA)
They say it's the monstrosity within human nature that creates monsters out of human. Today we cast two of the anime examples of the saying above in a death match. Luke Valentine, the Millennium agent that chose Hellsing Manor as his slaughterhouse; Jack the Ripper, Dio Brando's serial-killer-turned ghoul servant. Both of these supernatural mass-murderers had already embraced careers of violence and atrocity even before being turned into literal monsters, and only one of them will survive today's match : who will be the deadliest ??? Luke Valentine |-|Bio= Luke Valentine was a vampire and minor antagonist in the beginning of the Hellsing series. He and his brother Jan were artificial vampires created by the fictional Nazi organization known as Millennium in order to havoc chaos in America and Britain. Little is known about his past, but it had once been mentioned in the manga that Luke and Jan were all Americans and they used to run a nightclub in California before being selected by Millennium and transformed into vampires through experiments. He and his brother Jan are both sent to attack the Hellsing headquarters by the Millennium in an attempt to test out their creations, where they succeeded in murdering all of the guards without much difficulty. Luke is later sent to battle Alucard inside the basement of Helling HQ, and he believes himself to be more than a match for Alucard. He soon finds that this is far from the truth, being soundly beaten by Alucard, who pleads with Luke to call upon more powerful vampiric abilities (having already been impressed by Luke's speed and reflexes) but is disappointed and disgusted to find Luke can't even heal his severed legs. Alucard then quips that in life (as a vampire), Luke was useless and pathetic. In response, Luke calls Alucard "a dog for the church of England," before the latter interrupts him. Luke later became "dog food" for Alucard's hell-hound. Alucard then mocks the demise of Luke Valentine, saying that the latter is nothing more than "dog shit." Luke later reappeared from the hell-hound's corpse with only his upper body free. Confused with this situation, he is quickly killed again by Walter's strings and his and half of Baskerville's body are forced to attack Alucard. This manages to push Alucard for awhile but he eventually shoots Luke and stops the attack. As Walter goes to stab an severely injured Alucard in the heart, it is revealed to be Luke's body acting as a double. This allows Alucard (in his Girlycard form) to sneak up on him. Alucard then happily remarks at how surprised he is at how useful Luke was. (From Hellsing wikia) As with most artificial vampires in Hellsing, Luke is vulnerable to brain/heart damage. |-|Powers= * Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: '''As with other notable artificial vampires created by the Millennium, Luke has this special power that distinguish him from other fellow man-made vampires. When needed, Luke can form into a red beam of light that travel at high speed. Identifying this beam of light is near-impossible due to its high velocity. By using this form of unique travelling, he can easily dodge arrows, machine guns and even Alucard's shots with ease. He can also perform easy tasks such as slashing, shooting randomly or taunting his opponents with words. However,as shown in the ova, when performing more complicated tasks such as taking aim or stabbing, Luke needs to either slow down or pause, which might risk exposing his position. * '''Vampire Physiology:Luke is an artificial vampire created by Millennium. Therefore, all of the common vampire abilities can be applied to Luke, such as above-average strength, agility, endurance and durability. * Regeneration: 'Luke was capable of regenerating wounds such as being stabbed in the chest by spears and being shot in the head by Alucard. His regeneration isn't unlimited, however. When Alucard shot off his legs, he couldn't heal his wounds, and fell short on their battle. * '''Sharpshooting Skills: '''Luke is skilled in shooting, some what of a sharpshooter. |-|Weapons= *'Modified M1 Garand :'Shortened version with sawn-off barrel of the classic WW2 weapon. Luke carries two of these hidden in his jacket and uses them to fire at Alucard. *'Combat Knife : Luke carries a combat knife whose design is similar to that of a Kukri.Luke tends to use it while travelling in light form. The blade of this knife is shown to be able to cut a man's head into two parts with ease. |-|Showcase= Thluke valentine.jpg|Luke using his blade Lukegundude.jpg|Luke's gun (concept art ) 439546-21luke guns.jpg|Luke aiming his gun Jack The Ripper (JJBA) |-|Bio= Jack the Ripper is a minor antagonist in the first JoJo's Bizarre Adventure arc, Phantom Blood. Based on Jack the Ripper of real life, this serial killer was first seen killing his last true victem before being aproached by Dio Brando, who was still crippled after his fight with Jonathan Joestar, and his zombie servant Wang Chan. Dio offered Jack more power if the killer became his zombie servant. He refused, but after attacking Dio and seeing it had no effect, Jack accepted and became Dio's zombie servant. He later ambushed Jonathan, his teacher William A. Zeppeli, and his friend Robert E.O. Speedwagon, in a tunnel that would lead to the town of Windkinghts Lot. After a though battle Jonathan killed Jack by sending a large burst of Ripple through him. As with most ghouls and vampires in JJBA, Jack the Ripper is vulnerable to brain/or heart damage. |-|Powers= *'Ghoul Physiology:'As with all the other zombie servants in JJBA, Jack the Ripper has superhuman strength, endurance, durability and agility. *'Inability to feel pain:'Jack the Ripper is incapable of feeling pain. *'Knife Shooting:'Jack has loads of knives buried inside his ghoul body and he is able to expel them merely via muscle contraction when needed, either one by one or all-out. |-|Weapons= *'Modified Torture Tool :'Re-modeled from a Dark Ages torture instrument, Jack uses the knife to cut his foes to shreds. This knife is sharp enough to chop off a horse's head in sheer seconds. *'Loads and loads of scalpels :'As mentioned in the power category, Jack carries a huge number of scalpels. After launching them out from his body, he sometimes throws these knives at his opponents with great accuracy. |-|Showcase= Wasbo.jpg Normaljack.jpg JOJO v03 c22 p009-635x1024.jpg X-factors (Luke-Jack) * Strength : 80-92. Luke is capable of cutting a man's head into two pieces with ease and gutting open a man's stomach without gasping. Jack, however, is capable of literally tearing apart horses and men in sheer seconds without gasping. * Speed: 97-80. As mentioned in the bio, Luke's most notable skill is his light form travelling, which allowed him to dart across a hallway in seconds, dodge a nest of arrows firing at him at point blank and survive a long strings of carefully-aimed shots from Alucard. Jack, while certainly fast, is no match for Luke here. * Intelligence:77-40. Luke, while certainly not the brightest dude around, still retains basic human intelligence (slightly above average). Jack, on the other hand, as with most ghouls in JJBA, is no more than a muscular dumbass that has his human nature wiped away and relied purely on animal instincts. * Regeneration:75-85. As mentioned in the info above, Luke can only regenerate from minor injuries, while Jack can regain lost limbs (takes much longer time than regenerating minor wounds). However, one thing notable is that although Luke can't regain lost limbs in minutes, he can still put on limited fight with all of his limbs ripped off. *Experience:80-65. Although Jack used to be a serial killer, he only targeted the weak and helpless ones and the only actual fight he ever engaged in was the battle against Baron Zeppeli and Jonathan Joestar, which turned out to be a colossal failure.Luke, on the other hand, did went through a few missions as a Millennium agent and succeeded in slaughtering all the Hellsing Manor guards, as well as putting up a limited struggle against Alucard. Battle The night was at its darkest when the window of this abandoned house suddenly shattered open, and a thin, red line of light dashed through the crack and into the main hall, forming into the shape of a human below the chandelier. Luke Valentine, elegantly-dressed in his white suit, drew out the blade from his pocket as he calmly looked around, unaware of the danger hidden within this seemingly unoccupied mansion. Bathed in dead silence, Luke carefully edged himself towards the stairs, taking pleasure in appreciating the dusty paintings and cobweb-covered display of ancient artifacts placed on shelves pinned to the wall, which were all fading traces of the luxury that once flourished in this building. "Thanks god Jan isn't around this time, or else he'll just ruin the mood." Luke thought to himself, as he wondered what kind of man,or creature, would have chosen this place as a hiding spot. But no matter who that might be, it would provide no threat to an artificial vampire like himself, because according the the Doctor, he and his brother Jan were designed to defeat a monster whose powers radiate with the darkness that cast the shadow on darkness itself. However, the moment Luke approached the stairs, his thoughts were interrupted by a large banging noise coming from upstairs. Intrigued, Luke raised his head and set eyes on the three doors above the stairs, where the noise had been coming from. Hardly had he figured out the exact source of the sound when the door in the middle got torn apart, revealing a burly, muscular and half-naked man with a gigantic knife in his hand. Kicking the fractures aside, the man waved his knife wildly and began sprinting towards Luke. Knowing he had got a hostile company, Luke sighed and once again formed into the red beam of light. Jack the Ripper, who'd been expecting the satisfying feeling of sinking his blade into the man in front of him's flesh, only to find himself cutting into the wall. Puzzled, Jack pulled his torture instrument out of the wall. At this very moment, Luke Valentine went back to his physical form and settled himself right behind the creature and delivered a swift cut across its back with his blade. "You were fast, but you're simply no match for me." Said Luke, as he pressed at the blade, piercing it deeper into Jack's body. To his surprise, not even a single drop of blood popped out of the wound. It was at this very moment that Luke noticed something wrong : The man's muscle was dry,hard, and tanned in purple---the obnoxious color of dead bodies that had been placed in open air for weeks. Feeling the impact, Jack turned back and delivered a punch, sending Luke across the room, crashing into a huge bookshelf, which crumbled down instantly and buried Luke under a pile of rotten files. Realizing that his opponent might be more than just a buffed human, Luke instantly dragged out his modified M1 Garrand from his belt and lifted himself up, only to capture Jack the Ripper charging at him once again, with gleams of sinister glowing inside his dead eyes. Turning to the old tactic, Luke took aim with his rifle as he traveled to the other side of the hall, shooting Jack three times on the back. Angered, Jack roared and dashed back, kicking chairs aside and cutting table into pieces,trying his best to catch up with his opponent who was putting his Nazi-tech fused talent into good use. Luke simply disappeared once again and steadies himself on the stairs seconds later, shooting Jack on the shoulder. The two followed the same procedure in the next couple of minutes, with Luke managing to make a few bullet holes on Jack's stomach, back and shoulders, while Jack gained nothing except the broken pieces of furniture scattered around the floor. Frustrated, Dio Brando's proudest creation grunted in distress. His instinct was simply not adequate for him to grasp that man in glasses, who appeared at one place and literally teleported to another spot a second later. Just as he ran around the room in a desperate attempt, one of Luke's shot landed on Jack's face and punctured into the remnants of its brain. Almost immediately the painless creature felt a slight dose of uneasiness overwhelming his degraded mind. "I got him, I got him !" Luke shouted with Joy, as he witnessed the creature paused and went into dizziness. This sense of success soon vanished, though, as the creature in front of Luke started to tremble in a bizarre way. The remaining half of Jack's face twisted and swirled as the trembling went, and eventually managed to beam out a chuckling expression, which combined with the dark background and the faint glow of moonlight, gave Luke a chill."What's the hell is he doing ?" Thought Luke, as he continued to pump rounds into Jack's chest, creating more holes and scraping down pieces of decaying flesh. Jack simply shrugged off the impact and remained his twisted expression. It was not long before shining dots began to emerging from Jack's neck, chest, arms and broken stomach. "He's not even trying to dodge the bullets! Does he think he's indestructible?! Everything has a breaking point. He may act like he's not injured, but he's taking far more damage than I am! I can beat him!---"Luke suddenly paused as the dots caught his attention. "What are those----!" It was too late when Luke realized what those dots were: They were knives, tens and dozens of knives, big knives and small knives, ranging from tiny scalpels and daggers to combat knives and stilettos, all poking out of the purple flesh and shining under the moonlight. "What kind of abomination are you ?" Yelled Luke, with surprise and terror overwhelming his body. His rifle had ran out of bullets, and the creature in front of him, although with half of its face ripped off and his body riddled with holes, still hadn't shown any senses of tiredness, not to mention the loads of knives stretching out of its body ! "What kind of monster....!" Hardly had Luke finished his line when Jack suddenly kicked off spinning, which launched out the loads of demonic blades fixing inside the serial killer's flesh. The knives, with all the sizes, flew around the room at random direction. Luke formed into his light form in haste and managed to dodge a few, but a small scalpel was pierced into one of his arms, forcing him into panic. Slowing down, another knife cut into his chest, causing him to pause beside a shelf. Jack, taking this as an opportunity, immediately picked up a dagger and threw it at Luke, stabbing right into his throat. Gasping for breath, Luke bended down and covered the bleeding wound on his neck with his hands, in an attempt to block blood from gushing out. His white gloves were smeared in red in seconds. The creature behind him strode towards him with half of his face barely hanging. It seemed that shot had slowed him down, preventing him from charging. "No, no please, don't kill me !" Luke backed off as the creature came closer and closer. In a desperate attempt to defend himself, Luke held up his rifle and slammed it at the creature's head with all his might. To his surprise, this strike was not in vain. The blow managed to flatten the creature's forehead and sent its remaining eye popping out. A couple of maggots swirled out of its empty eye hole, one of which landed on Luke's collar. Luke immediately dusted it away. A strong feeling of vomitting got a hold of Luke, but he simply swallowed it back and sent another blow on its head. This time the creature let out a grumble and collapsed, landing its knees on the ground. Thrilled, Luke delivered one final blow with his rifle, this time removing the upper part of Jack's skull. A mixure of dead flesh, maggots and brain matters flowed out of Jack's head as the creature melted down, slammed dead on the floor. With the opponent defeated, Luke collapsed beside Jack the Ripper, gasping heavily as the wounds on his body slowly began to heal themselves. Little did he notice a drone with camera installed on it slowly drifted out of the window. Winner: Luke Valenrine Expert's opinion Elsewhere "Hahahahahahahahahhahaah ! Warrant Officer Luke Valentine tore apart that chunk of meat we found in England apart like a piece of cloth," Laughed a man sitting in a chair facing multiple screens, on one of which showcased Luke lying on the ground, gasping next to Jack's dead body. "Nice show, doctor, nice show ! A good one to watch when enjoying the steak. Your cooking has improved greatly compared to those days in Warsaw." "Thanks for the compliment." Responded a thin man with a pair of ridiculously thick glasses standing nearby the dinner table in front of the laughing man, where succulent steak and roast tuna were on display. "But as you see, officer Luke did struggle a little bit when trying to eliminate Project: Jack the Ripper. Because Project:Jack was a physical monster that was immune to most of officer Luke's attacks. However, officer Luke countered him with his accurate and efficient ranged attacks combined our research on speed improvement , as well as his own intelligence, which was something Project:Jack lacked. In addition, Jack was packed with a fatal weakness that was easy to figure out. In this way, officer Luke took this as an advantage and finally managed to strike him down." "Brilliant analysis, doctor. But remember : Although this test was successful, we still have a long way to go before nailing the key to eliminating that phantom in red, the first monster of them all. ” The two men nodded in agreement as the screen switched to a ward, in which sat an innocent looking boy with cat ears popping out of his head..... Category:Blog posts